


Legacy

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Jackson brothers [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Silena Beauregard, Angst, Aphrodite Ships It, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Erik is a Sweetheart, Family Feels, First Meetings, Found Family Bingo 2020, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, POV Nicky Hemmick, Past Child Abuse, Pre-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Silena is a great sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: The greatest legacy one can pass on to one's children and grandchildren is not money or other material things accumulated in one's life, but rather a legacy of character and faith.Billy Graham-----------------"I am unable to hold a sword in my hand. How can I defend myself?""Swords aren't the only weapons we have. Annabeth, for example, uses a dagger.""I don't think I'm suitable for any weapon."Silena admitted, "I thought so too at my first quest. But just because our mother is the goddess of love, that doesn't make us incapable. Charlie ..."At the name of her boyfriend, she hesitated, pain alive in her voice. But Silena braced herself, "Charlie forged a sword suitable for me. He is ... he was good at this."
Relationships: Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose, Silena Beauregard & Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard & Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard & Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard & Nicky Hemmick
Series: Jackson brothers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Legacy

Aphrodite's cabin made him feel comfortable for the first time in years.

Although one camper called it "Barbie cemetery," Nicky liked it.

He liked the pink walls and the flowers.

He liked how his brothers wore nail polish and tight dresses, and no one blinked.

He liked that his sisters, as soon as they knew he wasn't interested in girls, immediately asked him, "and what's your kind of boy?", Naturally and without judgment.

For the first time, he felt he had a family, but it was still hard to settle in.

Aphrodite's cabin was the opposite of everything his father had ever taught him, and if he had been in Camp Half-Blood, he would have turned his nose in disgust and talked for hours about how degenerate and unnatural it was there.

As if having a child with a goddess was perfectly normal.

The freedom to be himself was exciting, but it also scared him.

Nicky was afraid that sooner or later, his father would come to take him home.

It wouldn't happen, not when she didn't know where her son was, but logic tended to screw up when fear got in the way.

Silena suggested that he find something to distract him. If you were busy with something, you didn't have time to be afraid.

At least it was in this way for demigods, who couldn't concentrate on more things for long.

He had thought of trying climbing, but the lava had put him off. He had also considered the arts and crafts workshop, but he didn't have the patience to model clay, and he had better stay away from the forges, or else he risked blowing something up.

Eventually, he decided to try basketball. He had never played before, but it was a way like any other to get distracted.

He always went alone: it wasn't easy to socialize, at least not yet. But one day, he found someone else playing.

A very nice guy. Nicky gaped at him as, out of eight pitches, none missed. The boy was damn good. And damn hot.

Nicky had to leave. Otherwise, the other would have noticed that he was staring at him and thought that Nicky was weird, or worse.

But he did not go away, and remained staring on the sidelines, admiring yet another demonstration of the existence of the gods.

"He's cute."

Nicky jumped in fright but calmed down when he saw that it was Silena.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm returning from a meeting with the other head counselor."

"Oh ... what did you talk about?"

Silena made a grimace, “Unpleasant things. I'll spare you the details. But thinking of something more pleasant ... I think you should go talk to him. "

He muttered, “What should I tell him? Hey, I am staring at you because you look like a god. Can it be said, or is it offensive? "

"Some would take that as a compliment," the girl reassured him.

"I could never tell it to him."

"Why?"

“I don't even know him. "

"This is an opportunity to get acquainted - Silena said confidently - Erik is very kind. And he's gay. Drew tried to go out with him because of that stupid tradition ... "

"What tradition?" Nicky asked her.

“It's nothing you need to worry about. I abolished it when I became head of the cabin. Anyway, I'm sure he's gay, and even if the spark doesn't go off, he could help you get out of your shell. "

"I'm glad enough to be in my shell."

"Are you sure?"

  
Nicky's silence was more than enough response. Silena continued, “The Camp is your home, Nicky. Nobody will be able to take it away from you. "

"Mhm. I know rationally. But I think much. "

“It happens to many demigods. We already have such short lives and shouldn't complicate them by worrying about useless things. Or by not taking advantage of the opportunities that present themselves in front of us. "

"Opportunity?"

"My instinct tells me that there is potential - Silena winked at him, arranging her hair - And I'm never wrong about these things. "

There was the first time for everything, however.

Nicky didn't tell her: he didn't want to darken her with what was going through his head.

It was at that moment that Nicky noticed the bracelet, “It's cute. "

Silena put her hand on her wrist as if to hide it and said, “Thank you. It was a gift. "

Nicky asked no more. He should have done it.

But Erik came towards them, and Silena greeted him, introducing them. Nicky wanted to dig a grave but managed to deal with the situation pretty well.

The bracelet and the scythe symbol slipped into his mind. 

After that day, he never saw Silena wearing that bracelet again. Nicku didn't pay much attention to it, there was too much to think about: Erik, the war, _Erik,_ who was the traitor, _Erik..._

Yeah, it was all a mess.

A week after Beckendorf's death, Chiron gave Erik a quest. A top secret mission. And Erik wanted Nicky on his team.  
Nicky was flattered, but he didn't answer.

Why would he want it in a quest? He was weak.

Wasn't Erik afraid that he was the spy? He didn't know what to think of this trust.

He had taken the time to give him an answer.

He didn't want to disturb Silena, not when the pain was still so fresh.

But she came to him anyway, messy hair and red eyes.

She hadn't stopped crying since the day of her funeral.

"You should go with Erik," she told him, her voice so low Nicky hardly heard her.

He wasn't surprised that she knew. The news at the camp was running fast, and there was not a minimum of privacy. Finding out who the spy was was hard, it could be anyone.

The demigod looked at her in surprise, "Are you crazy? I'm not ready."

"I've seen you play, you are very agile, you are fast, and you have good aim. Tactically, you are an asset."

"I am unable to hold a sword in my hand. How can I defend myself?"

"Swords aren't the only weapons we have. Annabeth, for example, uses a dagger."

"I don't think I'm suitable for any weapon."

Silena admitted, "I thought so too at my first quest. But just because our mother is the goddess of love, that doesn't make us incapable. Charlie ..."

At the name of her boyfriend she hesitated, pain alive in her voice. But Silena braced herself, "Charlie forged a sword suitable for me. He is ... he was good at this."

"You had training."

"You too. But the sword is not the right weapon for you."

She handed him a celestial bronze dagger, "This one is. Keep it hidden, surprise your enemies."

  
"Where did you get that?"

"In the armory. Its name is Katoptris. I'm sure it'll be very useful to you."

"But..."

"Please. "

Faced with her sister's pleading gaze, Nicky didn't have the heart to say no. He took the dagger and looked at it. For a moment, she thought he saw a pair of golden eyes reflected, but you a moment too short, and he thought he imagined it.

"I don't even know if I'll go with him."

"Think about it. If I were you, I'd always be with Erik."

He understood the implication of the sentence. _I should have gone with Charlie too. Don't make the same mistake as me._  
It was that in the end that made him give in.

Katoptris saved his life. Not in the traditional way. Nicky had discovered the power of the dagger, and saw a group of Cyclops waiting for them.

Luke also knew about that quest.

If Nicky hadn't had Katoptris, it would have ended badly. Silena saved his life.

He should have suspected something when Silena had asked him to accompany her to the Camp to try to convince Clarisse to return to fight.

  
Nicky should have known from his sister's eyes that she was ready for anything.

But he hadn't, and now Silena was dying. And it was his fault too, he had helped her with her deception.

  
Percy and Clarisse were yelling orders to the other boys of Ares' cabin, asking them to call one of the healers.

  
But it wouldn't have helped. There was no cure for dragon venom. Silena took Nicky's hand, "I'm sorry ..."

"Sshh ... don't force yourself."

"No ... it's my fault ... I have to ... apologize..."

"You'll do it later," he told her, blinking back the tears.

  
"Oh, Nicky ... I ... don't ... have ... more time ..."

  
"Will will save you. Erik always brags about how his brother is the best healer their cabin has had in a long time."

"Not even ... Will ...could...help..."

"Silena ..."

Silena squeezed her brother's hand more tightly, "You take care ... of the others ... become you ... head counselor."

  
"Drew would kill me for it."

"Drew ... she would be a disgrace ... for our cabin. You ... you are perfect ... you understand ... Mom's values ..."

Silena coughed up blood, and Clarisse too came close to her. She screamed to find out where the hell the healers were, and she cried.

Silena continued, "Nicky ... promise me ..."

"I..."

"Nicky ..."

"I promise you. Drew won't be head counselor."

The promise was enough. Silena then revealed everything, and she was forgiven. The last thing she saw was Beckendorf waiting for her.

After the war, Drew was bitter and angry, but Nicky wouldn't let her tarnish Silena's memory.

  
He missed him every day, as if a part of him died with her. But he did his best to live by following her example.

  
And when Piper got to Camp, he knew what to do.


End file.
